Off to NY!
by kags1234
Summary: This takes place right after the final eposode. in future chaps. there will be pregnancy, babies and a little surprise! My first fanfic so be kind and RR
1. Chapter 1

**this story is my very first fanfic so be nice. It takes place after the final eposide. Shawn , Cory, Eric, and Topanga are on there way to NY. Please reviw. No flames but corrective critisism is incuraged.**

Off to New York!

"Cory, Shawn, Eric, get your butts over here! Your gonna make us miss the flight!" Topanga yelled. The four were on there way to New York to start a new life. However, the three boys were fooling around in the lobby lauging at random people walking buy. " Come on lets go!" Topanga yelled grabbing her husbands shirt. "Fine, Fine. Lets go guys!" Cory yelled.

"You know, that guy over there was about to trip!" Shawn said lauging. "im sure that well see alot of tripping people in NY now come on, before we miss the flight!" Topanga was starting to get angery.

They went through the medical detectors and made it to the termanal just as they were about to close the door. Cory pointed out there seats and they got comfotable. Topanga had window, next to her was Cory, then Shawn, and Eric on the end. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews had surprised them with the gift of first class tickets so they were pretty much living it up. "Exuse me, Hot Stewardess, can i get a Martini?" said Eric teasingly. "Yes sir" she sad through gritted teeth and an evil eye. "Gee I wonder what got up her butt." Eric thought out loud. Topanga just rolled her eyes but Shawn and Cory acctully looked confused.

Slowly they drifted off one by one. Eventully they were awaked by a stewardess on the intercom. Topanga gasped as she looked out the window "Cory look! Its Lady Liberty."

**I know its short but its my first chap. so be nice! review and give me ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello my faithful readers! heres chapter 2 remember no flames but corrective critisims is great give me ideas peoples!**

**I dont own any part of Boy Meets World**

Chapter 2

"Ladys and Gentlemen the pilot has turned on the seat belt sign, so please take your seat and buckle up as we begin are decent" said the steawardiss over the intercom. At this point Eric was still trying to get the flight attendent, shawn was chatting with a passenger on the plane named Lindy, and Cory and Topanga were talking in there seats.

"Sir! Im not going to tell you again! I am not interested and SIT DOWN!" yelled the no longer perky flight attendent. "Fine, Fine ill go but can i have your number first?"

"NO!" At this point she was fuming. "Ok bye!" says a now freightend Eric. He walked down the Isle carefully and took his seat pouting slightly.

"So Lindy, are you just visiting NY? " asked a flirting Shawn. "Nah, I had to get away from the small town i was living in in South Carolina. I have dreams of bigger things you know?"

"Yea i know how that feels, Im moving up here to go to New York U. for my masters. Mostly, because my best friends wife got into NYU and me and Eric were dreaming of bigger things too. "

"OMG im coming up here to go to NYU too!" shrieked Lindy

"Cool! were are you-"

He was cutt off by another flight attendent. "Exuse me Sir, Miss, but im afraid im going to have to ask you to take your seats."

"Oh, sorry i didnt relize the seatbelt signs were on." Lindy said blushing.

Now all four were in there seats with there seatbelts on. The plane rocked a bit on the way down but mostly everything went fine. While on the runway Topanga squeezed Corys hand. "Were here." she wispered and kissed him gently. We've got a whole new life to start."

**well there you go chapter 2 be sure to review and give me ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**well my lovely readers were back with chapter 3 see im a good person postin everynight for you peoples. feel loved. this weekend im going to my moms though and she doesnt have a working computer so ill post tomarrow and maybe friday but then dont expect anything till monday. love you all! dont forget to RR!**

**Chapter 3**

"ERIC! Would you leave her alone we have to get off the plane!" Eric was still pissing off the flight attendent and Cory was getting rather annoyed. "But-" he was cutt of as Cory grabbed his shirt and forcefully pulled him off the plane.

"Were are we going again, Topanga?""Bridel Ridge Appartments" Cory ansered for her. Shawn was now anxious to find out if his newly met flirttee was staying around where he was. Ever since he and Angela split he was extreemly concerned with new dates. All he wanted was a girl to love. "Alright now let me think here, Were in New York City and were sopposed to find a street called SunRise Bvd." Topanga thought out loud. "Well if that is the street were living on, you just passed it." Eric said smartly "Crap!" Topnga yelled as she put on her blinker to make a u-turn. "Alright now dont let me miss it this time"

Ding Ding "Hello" Ding Ding The four of them were now at the Bridel Ridge Appt. Complex and were trying to get some service so they could get there keys and unpack there things. All there personal belongings had been sent up prior to there flight and were being held in a storage shed on the site. "Is anybody there" Topanga was now getting rather annoyed. "HELLOOOO" "Oh im so sorry mam, I was out in the exersise room workin on the treadmill. I should have been listening for the bell. So, How may I help you?"said a rather sweaty manager. "We just got up here from a very long flight and we need are appt. keys." Topanga said calmly. "Oh ok well what are your names?" "Well were sopposed to have three appts. One under Cory Matthews, One under Eric Matthews, and One under Shawn Hunter." "Oh, ok let me go check the computer." At this point, Eric, Shawn, and Cory were all messing around on the various exercise equipment. "You guys are so mature" Topanga commented sarcasticly.

"Ok your all set, here are your keys, Mrs. Matthews, Mr. Matthews, and Mr. Hunter. You somehow managed to all get put in the same Building. Building 400 right next to the pool and Hot Tub, numbers 412, 413, and 414, all on the top floor. "Cool" commented Shawn. "Well come on lets go." Topanga said walking out the door. "We got to move in soon and its almost dark."

**well theres chap. 3 hope you like RR**


End file.
